leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Greece
|continent= |EP001=1999 |AG001=2004 |DP001=2009 |BW001=February 4, 2012 |XY001=September 1, 2014 |SM001=April 1, 2018 |cat=Greece}} The Pokémon series first reached in 1999 with the airing of Πόκεμον, διαλέγω εσένα!, shortly followed by the release of Pokémon Red and Blue Versions. A wide array of media have appeared since then, including spin-off games, movies, and several books. Following the Pokémon phenomenon of early 00’s, the series maintain a strong fanbase among Greek video game communities to this day. Pokémon is written in Greek script as Πόκεμον, and an official adapted logo has been used for certain instances, such as advertisements. Pokémon video games Pokémon video games in Greece are released in accordance to their European release dates, typically in their English-language localization. Packaging has undergone changes through the years, coming in its English version during the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance eras, and finally receiving a Greek localization during the Nintendo DS era. Greek-translated manuals have been included with the games since the first release, initially as separate prints alongside their English versions, and as a single bilingual print starting with Nintendo DS. In a few occasions, certain spin-offs did not receive localized packaging, and opted for a brief instruction sheet instead of a fully translated manual. Nortec was the official Nintendo distributor in Greece until December 31, 2015. They handled marketing, distribution and service of all Pokémon-related games starting from the first release of Pokémon Red and Blue in 1999. They have brought all games released before 2016, including Pokémon Pikachu, its sequel, and Pokémon mini, with the notable exception of Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure. Following Nortec's divorce from Nintendo of Europe, CD Media took over as the Greek Nintendo distributor in October 1, 2016. During the intermediate period, Nintendo of Europe continued eShop operations in Greece and many retailers continued importing games through other channels, making and Pokkén Tournament available for purchase when they first released. Nonetheless, the latter was eventually officially brought over in retail form through CD Media. A number of local Pokémon distributions have been made available in Greece between 2000 and 2014, all arranged by Nortec. These include Mythical Pokémon like for ; for the Generation III games; and for Pokémon X and Y, but only a small number of events of secondary importance. Distribution dates have often deviated from their European counterparts, at times being numerous weeks or months later, while more rarely debut earlier, as with certain Summer 2011 events. The ORAS Special Demo became the last distribution organized by Nortec, while , given in the Pokémon Sun and Moon launch event organized in association with fansite ninty.gr, marked CD Media's debut. Events have been handled by a number of different retailers, including historically and Plaisio, and more recently Public, Germanos, and Moustakas. Two National Championships, arranged by Nortec in association with the popular fansite , took place in 2009 and 2010. Pokémon anime The Pokémon anime in Greece first premiered on in 1999 and continued until 2004. That same year, the aired from there until late 2008. After that, in 2009, the same channel began airing the until Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension in 2010. After this, which acquired the rights continued that series until 2012. premiered on February 4, 2012, still on until mid-2014. On September 1 of that same year, the aired until 2016. For unknown reasons, the 19th season was skipped. They went on a hiatus until April 1, 2018 when they released the on Netflix Greece under the title . Irregular broadcasts of specials and movies still happen on Star Channel, especially during holiday seasons, but the regular series now appears exclusively on Disney XD. Older episodes of the series have been made available in VHS and DVD formats, with Ethnos, a newspaper, coming with free DVDs of the series every Saturday during 2007. In Greece, the anime is available on Netflix. Pokémon movies The first three Pokémon s have been brought to Greek cinemas, with Mewtwo Strikes Back premiering in April 21, 2000. After over six years of hiatus, Jirachi: Wish Maker was released in DVD format in 2006. Pokémon 4Ever, Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, and Destiny Deoxys followed shortly after, one after another. The initial two movies were also re-released at that time. Pokémon movies are often broadcasted on television. Also, Arceus and the Jewel of life, Zoroark: Master of Illusions, and Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram were screened on the Greek Disney XD. Most recently, on September 7, 2014, Genesect and the Legend Awakened broadcasted on the Greek Disney XD, dubbed in the Greek language. Also, the movie was shown in Cyprus on Nova, a pay TV channel, in the same period. Instead, Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice was skipped for unknown reasons. Cast and crew The lead role of Ash Ketchum is dubbed by Voula Kosta (Βούλα Κώστα). Michaela Antoniou (Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου) gave her voice to several main female characters, including , Jessie, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy. James is dubbed by Fotis Petridis (Φώτης Πετρίδης), while and are both voiced by Haris Grigoropoulos (Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος). Loukas Frangoulis (Λουκάς Φραγκούλης) joined the main cast as Tracey Sketchit. and are both dubbed by Stella Bonatsou (Στέλλα Μπονάτσου). Giorgos Mataragkas (Γιώργος Ματαράγκας) joined the cast as Trip in the . Pokémon merchandise of in Greek]] Several different types of Pokémon merchandise has been available in Greece over the years, including toys and an Official Pokémon Magazine. Pokémon manga The first fifteen rounds of Pokémon Adventures (Greek: Pokémon Περιπέτειες) were translated into Greek by Modern Times, a publisher. Translation was done by Andreas Kolokythas (Ανδρέας Κολοκύθας). The fifteen rounds were published over five books, and started releasing in 2000, with the first book titled . Pokémon Trading Card Game The Pokémon Trading Card Game is being distributed in its English format by Kaissa, starting with the . A limited number of Play! Pokémon events also take place, typically in Athens. Related articles *List of Greek Pokémon themes External Links *LegendaryPKMN, Pokémon fansite with a Greek counterpart. *ninty.gr, Greek Nintendo fansite with a strong Pokémon fanbase. it:Pokémon in Grecia